


Просто не своди с меня глаз (Keep Your Eyes On Me)

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Они спланировали все уже давно: Стайлз идет на бал с Корой, Дерек – с Лидией. Но теперь, когда ночь танцев началась, Стайлз просто не может набраться смелости и сделать то, что он хотел сделать долгие месяцы. Он хотел пригласить Дерека на танец.





	Просто не своди с меня глаз (Keep Your Eyes On Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Your Eyes On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951336) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



   

 

Школьный спортзал полностью преобразился. Длинные ленты из струящейся белой ткани, протянутые под потолком, расходились из центральной точки и, похожие на потоки бегущей воды, ниспадали на стены, закреплённые тут и там гроздьями кристальных бусин, каждое стёклышко в которых блестело и сверкало тысячами красок, отражая падающий на них свет. 

Кора стояла рядом со Стайлзом, теребя ткань своего наряда. На ней было платье приглушенного персикового цвета, лиф которого украшали розочки более светлого оттенка с сердцевинами из сверкающих, как бриллианты, камней. Цветы покрывали талию и спускались ниже, становясь все более редкими на розовой шифоновой юбке. V-образный вырез платья опускался ниже ключиц, открывая взгляду небольшую бриллиантовую подвеску – подарок дяди на день рождения, простой и элегантный. 

– Перестань дергаться, – тихо сказал Стайлз. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь. 

– Ты так говоришь просто потому, что за оскорбление я тебе врежу, – пробормотала Кора. 

– Нет, я говорю это, потому что действительно так считаю, – поправил ее Стайлз. 

– Ненавижу платья, – усмехнулась она, оттягивая ткань юбки. – Ненавижу Лору за то, что заставила меня надеть его. 

Стайлз скользнул взглядом в другой конец зала как раз тогда, когда в помещение вошли Дерек и Лидия. 

– Ну, я думаю, что нашел кое-что, что поможет тебе отвлечься от всех этих волнений из-за наряда. 

Глаза Коры засияли и уголки губ приподнялись в легкой улыбке, когда она встретилась взглядом с Лидией. 

Лидия была одета в платье нежного лилового оттенка с вышивкой лентами по всей талии и шифоновой юбкой, развевавшейся от каждого движения, когда она очень грациозно двигалась к ним через толпу. Дерек шел следом. 

Некоторое время назад они договорились о том, чтобы поменяться парами на этот вечер – как-никак Дерек с Лидией были наиболее вероятными претендентами на звания Короля и Королевы бала, так что казалось правильным, если они придут сюда вместе. А Стайлз был единственным человеком, кому Дерек доверил бы сопровождать свою младшую сестру на школьный бал. 

Последние несколько метров Лидия преодолела чуть ли не бегом, буквально влетая в объятия Коры и прижимая ее еще крепче. Потом, отступив назад, она осмотрела ее с головы до ног и выдохнула: 

– Ты выглядишь потрясающе! 

– И ты тоже, – ответила Кора, покрываясь румянцем. 

Лидия повернулась к Стайлзу и нежно улыбнулась: 

– А ты сегодня очень привлекательный, Стайлз. 

Тот ответил ей такой же дружелюбной улыбкой: 

– Спасибо, Лидия. Я согласен с Корой, ты сногсшибательная. 

Дереку наконец удалось пробиться к ним сквозь толпу. На нем была белая рубашка и простой черный смокинг, который идеально облегал широкие плечи. Узкий черный галстук на груди привлекал взгляд, и Стайлз не мог отделаться от манящей мысли схватить Дерека за этот галстук и притянуть к себе, чтобы страстно поцеловать, наплевав на то, что подумают о них другие. Но он этого не сделал. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы взять себя в руки и просто сказать Дереку «привет» с хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобной улыбкой. 

Зелёные глаза Дерека блеснули, и он улыбнулся в ответ: 

– Привет и тебе. 

– Аааргх, – зарычала Кора. 

– Что? – спросил Дерек, бросая на сестру сердитый взгляд. 

– Вы двое просто отстойно флиртуете, – напускным шёпотом поддразнила их Лидия. 

– А кто сказал, что мы флиртуем? 

– Это не флирт, – защищаясь, добавил Стайлз. – Поверь мне, ты бы узнала, если бы это было так. 

Лидия встретилась с ним взглядом, и ее губы изогнулись в озорной усмешке. 

– Принесу нам выпить, – сказал вдруг Дерек, тут же разворачиваясь и исчезая в толпе. 

– Что это за выражение на лице? – спросила Кора. 

Стайлз обернулся, глядя на нее. 

– А что с ним не так? 

– Выглядишь так, что мне хочется ударить тебя, – пояснила та. 

– А когда тебе этого не хочется? 

– Просто сделай уже это, наконец, – произнесла Кора тихим голосом, меняя тему. 

– Сделать что? 

– Выйди из шкафа. 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, пряча глаза. 

– Стайлз, – тихо позвала его Лидия, – ты же знаешь, что мы поддержим тебя. Мы тебя любим, и это никак не изменится. Так что делай то, что хотел сделать месяцев за пять до того, как мы запланировали всё это. Пригласи его на танец. 

– Но я не могу, – слабо запротестовал Стайлз. 

– Почему нет? – спросила Кора. 

Стайлз оглянулся на полный зал людей, посмотрел на знакомые лица, которые он привык видеть вокруг себя долгие годы. 

– Из-за них. 

В глазах Коры отразилась боль; она подошла к Стайлзу и втянула его в объятия. Тот обмяк в ее руках, опустив голову ей на плечо. 

– Знаешь что? – сказала она мягко. – Если их это как-то не устраивает, то это их личная проблема. И я помогу им с ней справиться, – угрожающе добавила она, потом заставила Стайлза выпрямиться и, посмотрев в его глаза, сказала: 

– Ты заслуживаешь счастья. А это единственная возможность в жизни, ты не сможешь больше попасть с ним на школьный бал. Так что не упусти свой шанс. 

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся. 

– Пообещай мне, что не упустишь, – настаивала Кора. 

– Обещаю, – прошептал он. 

Большую часть вечера Стайлз провел без пары, стоя у трибун и потягивая напиток. Мысли в голове безнадежно путались, стоило только задуматься о том, как лучше подойти к Дереку и пригласить его на танец. Но каждый раз, когда он решал, что уже набрался смелости, кто-то обращал на него внимание, улыбался, глядя в его сторону, или просто проходил мимо, из-за чего его резко охватывало волнение, и он попросту застывал на месте словно статуя. 

Стайлз снова прятался в тени с единственным желанием: просто исчезнуть отсюда. 

И вдруг кто-то подошел и прислонился к кирпичной стене рядом с ним. 

– Знаешь, – заговорил знакомый голос, – я простоял недалеко отсюда около часа, надеясь, что ты подойдешь и пригласишь меня на танец. 

Стайлз посмотрел вверх, сталкиваясь с любящим взглядом Дерека. От чувства вины скрутило живот. Он открыл рот, чтобы начать извиняться, но слова умерли до того, как достигнуть губ. 

– Потанцуй со мной, – сказал Дерек с мягкой мольбой в голосе. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек взял его за руку и аккуратно потянул к танцполу. Он послушно шел следом, тогда как его сердце начало бешено грохотать в груди. 

С каждым шагом они ловили на себе все больше заинтересованных взглядов: освободив для них танцпол, люди переговаривались приглушенными голосами и внимательно следили за каждым их движением. 

– Все смотрят, – выдохнул Стайлз скрипучим голосом, вырвавшимся из пересохшего горла. 

Дерек придвинулся к нему еще на шаг ближе и мягко, с теплотой во взгляде, сказал: 

– Ну так игнорируй их. Просто не своди с меня глаз. 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле, а его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. 

– Но они все смотрят. 

– А ты смотри на меня, – подбодрил его Дерек. – Прямо сейчас есть только ты и я. И никого больше. Только мы. 

Дерек перехватил руку Стайлза поудобнее, другой обнимая его за талию – так, как учили их в танцевальном классе. Он притянул Стайлза ближе к себе, и тот не мог сопротивляться, чувствуя себя в безопасности в объятиях Дерека. 

Стайлз положил свободную руку на плечо Дерека и позволил ему вести: шаг назад, шаг с сторону, вперед и снова в сторону. Точно так, как учили. Движения поначалу были немного зажатыми, но постепенно стали более плавными. Стайлз следовал за Дереком, медленно кружась, пока тот вел его по всему танцполу и даже несколько раз повернул его вокруг оси. Они нашли свой ритм и двигались точно в такт звучащей мелодии. 

Огни, которые мерцали на стеклянных украшениях, отражались в их глазах, освещая глубину авантюринового цвета в радужках Дерека и заставляя карий цвет радужек Стайлза мерцать, как золотые отблески в виски. 

Взгляды всех остальных людей вокруг них просто испарились, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

Были только они вдвоем, и никого больше. 

Дерек отстранялся от Стайлза и снова притягивал его к себе, прижимая как можно ближе и глядя с любовью. 

Когда мелодия замедлилась и песня начала сменяться другой, Дерек переложил руку Стайлза на свое другое плечо, а сам обнял его за талию. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, они кружились в медленном танце. 

Дерек приблизился так, что они соприкоснулись лбами, и в этот момент Стайлз ни о чем не мечтал больше, чем поцеловать его, но еще ему очень не хотелось разрушать момент. Они так и продолжили медленно двигаться, пока играла музыка. 

Стайлз заметил несколько других пар, вышедших на танцпол и снова начавших танцевать, но большинство ребят все еще колебалось, застыв на месте и просто наблюдая. Только на этот раз гул их перешептываний не доносился до него. 

Потому что остались только он и Дерек, только они вдвоем.

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].


End file.
